phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/September 2010
for September 2010 Did you know... Ferb can speak Martian * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: BORING, I bet everyone already knew that, it's on Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). * Oppose: Not Did you know-type. I don't think it's even a trivia because when you watch the episode, it will be too obvious. I also agree with the comment. Phineas18 12:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Ferb also speaks Dolfin, Japanese, at least a little French and possibly every other language exsiting. Did you know... Building a Rocket- They build a rocket to look at the star that their dad named after them. (Out to Launch) Fighting a Mummy- They search for a mummy in the basement of the movie theater when they go to see a mummy movie. (Are You My Mummy) Climbing the Eifel Tower- This has been referenced to two times. 1) Their rollercoaster cars hits the Eifel Tower. 2) When Irving wants his brother to meet Phineas and Ferb but they are at the movies, Baljeet uses the hologram project that they built him to project an Eifel Tower.(Rollercoaster / Not Phineas and Ferb) Discovering something that doesn’t exist- Candace earns a badge for this when she tries to become a Fireside Girl in order to see a concert for Fireside Girls. (Fireside Girl Jamboree) Giving a monkey a shower- They give a monkey a shower in their tree house when they are stranded on an island. (Swiss Family Phineas) Surfing Tidal Waves-This also has been referenced to two times. 1) When they build a beach in their backyard, there is a surfing contest. 2) The Flynn-Fletcher family all surfs at some point during their vacation in Hawaii. (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror / Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation) Creating nanobots- The boys make robots that look like them in order to get more projects done. (I, Brobot) Locating Frankenstein’s brain- Ferb dresses as Frankenstein when they build the haunted house to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. (One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) Finding a Dodo bird- They find a caveman in the Dansville Glacier- something that was thought to be extinct.(Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.) Painting a Continent- They don’t paint a whole continent, but they do paint the Unpainted Desert to help their friend, Django. (Oil on Candace) * Support: Yes, yes they have. :)CandaceFan 00:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) * Support: That is true! Plus, they always drive their sister insane. TeamPhin 19:43, August 3, 2010 (MDT) * Support: That is extremely clever! I always wondered about the Painting the Continent part, but now I can connect the episode. Awesome job!! ~Ferbtastic~ * Oppose: Robots aren't nanobots and a caveman isn´t a dodo. Their themesong (Today is Gonna Be a Great Day) has two verses, this is only the first verse :S Maplestrip 19:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: @ Maplestrip: It says "or something similar to them" * Comment: 'I wouldn't count the dodo part but other than that it's correct. A bit long though but still. Did you know... ''When the A-Primes in Phineas and Ferb’s Hawaiian Vacation are hit by Dr. D’s devolutioninator, they “evolve” into humans of different ages. However, they all hatched at the same time. * '''Support: '''Hey I didn't notice that! * '''Support: '''Clever! Penguinwizkid * '''Support: '''Oh. I didn't notice that. I was too focused on the hotel manager's expression.Doofinc 20:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Wow, now I notice that. * '''Support: '''Totally didn't notice that! * '''Support: '''Hey, I never noticed that! That's really clever! :) :):Dflapjack18:D:) 16:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: But they were diffrent sizes, so they used diffrent amount of growth elixer so, some were kid size and some were adult. * Oppose: '''Technically, we never saw them hatch. And the time for the A-Primes to grow might be different from humans'. Then again, maybe not. Dr. Whatchamacallit 00:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) * '''Comment: Umm... While this is good trivia... the first 'oppose' comment would be a good approach to it. 'Did you know...' That Bowling for Soup, the band that sings the theme song, makes a cameo in Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo. *'Support: '''If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose: That was just plain obviousDoofinc 20:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''I don't think it's cameo. *'Oppose: 'I think we were supposed to know that. *Oppose: We are supposed to know it's them. Phineas even says "Bowling for Soup. Before their time."CandaceFan 00:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Opppose: 'It's not a cameo when they sing the entire song. That's like saying Candace has a cameo when she sang Queen of Mars. *'Oppose: I second the oppositions of CandaceFan and Doofinc. Phineas18 12:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... That in Candace Loses Her Head, Isabella is seen with a purple bow with her fireside uniform, yet from then on, her bow is a fireside orange. *Oppose: This happens a lot. *Support: This doesn't happen too often in the newer episodes. I have only seen it in Candice Losses her Head and Flop Stars. Some people may haven't seen this before. 07:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Gary Did you know... That Balthazar Horowitz has appeared in more episodes than Vivian, Norm, Jenny, Pinky, Irving, and Django? *Support: Yes, yes he did. :)CandaceFan 02:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Support: lol i didn't notice that *'Support: '''I didn't think about it but that is interesting. *'Support: I didn't realize that, it's kinda weird since the kid's name hasn't even been said in the show yet. *Support: Interesting. Suddenly, I began to wonder why. Phineas18 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Support: Wow!Now that's something I really didn't notice. *Support: Wow, that's funny! :):Dflapjack18:D:) 16:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *'''Oppose: I think that happens a lot in animated shows because they don't have to draw new characters, so it really is not that interesting and i already knew that they do that- jess * Comment:'no i did not wierd because he is not a main character 'Did you know... that it is noted that Candace is allegic to dairy but in Journey to the Center of Candace she drinks milk? *'Support: '''Noted. She also likes Grilled Cheese sandwiches. Cheese is Dairy. CandaceFan 18:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' I like this one. This is Did you know-worthy. Phineas18 12:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' Maybe it's one of those those things where she's allergic to dairy but if she has just a little a day she'll be perfectly fine *'Comment:' She might have soy milk. Did you know... That "She's the mayor" is the only episode were perry the platypus does not wear his agent P hat while being breifed by major monogram and Carl about his daily mission. *'Support:' I didn't know that. Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Support:' Huh, i never noticed that!! thats so cool!!! 'Did you know... that when Doofenshmrtz tries to delete his messages from his girlfriends house, her house is passed in Undercover Carl? '''Did you know... that Phineas and Isabella have both sung 18 songs? 'Did you know...' In'' "Swiss Family Phineas", Candace is questioning why Phineas and Ferb made a shelter when they could have made something to get back to the mainland. One suggestion was to make a giant slingshot to catuapult them back, and Phineas said it was a good idea and asks "if they could use that one day". In "Summer Belongs to You", they actually use a giant slingshot to catapult them off the desert island. *Comment: It's already in the article of "''Summer Belongs To You" but I don't care,it is trivia 'Did you know...' that in Attack of the 50-foot Sister, when Doofenshmirtz puts the Growthilixer into the Smellinator, the universe should have grown only slightly before growing full size, meaning that Candace should have been able to bust her brothers? * Support:''' '''Wow...I never thought of that before....intruiging....quite intruiging..... Did you know... That Thomas Sangster voices Ferb's lines in England?